bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:McJeff/Archive7
Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 Return Gonna take it easy and just edit for a while instead of adminning. McJeff 23:14, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Welcome back dude. Dan the Man 1983 23:14, 8 April 2009 (UTC) You're back in business. But I gave you adminship, which in all fairness is better then nothing. I like being lonely at the top for now. Dan the Man 1983 20:37, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Adminship is fine. I did kinda storm out in a tantrum and I don't mind re-earning my bureaucrat job. Really I just think it's better to have both of us with admin powers because since you're UK and I'm US we get the place at different hours and it's better for cleaning up vandalism. . ::Yep well enjoy it dude, and remember I can take the position away, so behave yourself haha. To be honest there is hardly any difference between Bureaucrat and Administrator any ways. Bureaucrats however can now remove admin access from users. I wouldn't do that unless I felt it was needed. Dan the Man 1983 01:20, 17 April 2009 (UTC) AIM. I just missed you by 2 second haha. You signed out just as I came back to my PC. Dan the Man 1983 01:36, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I made a mistake I screwed up up the main page and i need you to fix it. please don't erase the forum part completely just make it better.--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 23:18, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :The forum part doesn't need to be on the main page. Just a link to the forum will do. Dan the Man 1983 02:09, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Do you think you could put the link on the page because i don't believe i am skilled enough or worthy to tamper with the main page.-- 01:13, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah there is a link on the main page which leads to the forums now. Dan the Man 1983 03:04, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I don't think my pages are on there so if it wouldn't to much trouble, could you add the following pages: Forum: clique ideas. I believe someone redlinked the newest page i made. Could you try to find it.--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 23:57, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I found that page. it is Bully 2 Ideas (cliques, students, chapters, and missions). Please add that too the page because i don't know how to do that or categorize it.--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 00:01, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Your pages are there, just click on the link, and then click on the Bully General Chat link and there is the list of topics in the forums. The forums ain't the main important thing on this wiki. I asked for a forum so that users could talk about various topics. One link on the main page is enough. Dan the Man 1983 03:06, 29 April 2009 (UTC) My pages are not on there and i quadruple checked too. I really want people to add on to the forum even though they aren't important to the wiki.Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 23:10, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::The forum link is on the main page. That is all that needs to be there. Dan the Man 1983 01:03, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Complaint There is a complaint about you on my talkpage. Go and add your 2 cents if you so wish. Dan the Man 1983 01:58, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Looks like Paul got hoisted by his own petard. McJeff 13:51, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Bully 2 you think there will be a bully 2? :It's looking less and less likely. McJeff 21:25, 11 May 2009 (UTC) In future disputes. Lets be more civil no matter how mad we are okay. Telling you to get your eyes tested was wrong, but your reply telling me the same and calling me a retard was wrong too. Two wrongs don't make a right. Dan the Man 1983 08:03, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, we should. On the other hand, what's an occasional 'fuck off' between friends? It's how you get over things that matters. McJeff 17:45, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::Haha true, do me a favour and fuck off! Only kidding dude. Dan the Man 1983 19:52, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Nice Video I see you have stolen my idea on the featured video on user page, just like I did with the user page into character article format. Dan the Man 1983 01:17, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I am back Hello, i see Dan didn't listen to my complaints. Anyways i wanted you to know that i only challenged you because i wanted to see your reaction. And so that was wrong could you tell Paul if he ever comes back that i would like to kill him for causing all this trouble.--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 16:00, 23 May 2009 (UTC)